


Hail Mary

by celli



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-22
Updated: 2003-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Firebomb. Hail Mary, full of grace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Mary

_Hail Mary._

As we step into the church, my mother's voice echoes in my head.

_Hail Mary, full of grace..._

Her English was nearly perfect, her accent flawless when she wanted it to be. She only rolled her rs and thickened her vowels to make me laugh and my father kiss her. But she could burst into equally fluent French when emotion overcame her.

_Blessed art thou amongst women..._

In the private viewing, the one the CIA wasn't allowed at, she collapsed on my father's casket, weeping and clutching me and sobbing in prayerful French.

_Holy Mary, mother of God..._

I hated churches and prayers and Mary after that day. I've avoided them all. But as we look at the smudges of ash and bone that profane the floor of the cathedral, I have to clench my hands to keep from making the Sign of the Cross, and my mother's prayer won't leave my mind.

_Pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death._


End file.
